


Cherish

by tick_tocked



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, magi new year exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked
Summary: Five different ways of showing affection to the one who holds your heart.





	1. Gift Giving (RashidSin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



> Magi New Year's Exchange gift / special oneshot collection for kadajchan ~  
> I hope you like it ^^

To say that the gift was unexpected would be a severe understatement.

Sinbad gazed in awe at the miniature model of Sindria's grand palace. The high vaulted domes sparkled with emeralds the size of his fist, pillars made of pure ivory adorning a plaza literally paved with gold. The trees were made with polished jade, their hues going from forest green to pale moonlight. And to top it all off - small detailed figures of the young king and his generals.

"This is... _absolutely amazing!"_ Sinbad drops all pretense of formality as he grins at his mentor.

Oh, he'd hug him in a heartbeat if there weren't so many guards standing around. Then again, when did Sin ever care about proper decorum?

The young king wraps his arms around the taller man, earning himself a fond pat on the head.

The gift was ostentatious even by royal standards... but Rashid couldn't deny having a soft spot for the violet-haired teen. This reward was nothing compared to everything Sinbad had to go through for the last few years, suffering through the loss of his first country and its people before slowly rising back up from the ashes. A small, selfish part of him thought that Sinbad did not deserve such a difficult fate. Perhaps if destiny allowed it, he could have kept the young man in his own court where he will be protected, loved.

Alas, this one was never meant to be caged.

"I take it you like my gift?" Rashid smiles, gazing into bright amber. So much power, so much promise in those eyes.

"Of course! But there seems to be something missing..." Sinbad wanders over to the small figures, each decorated with precious stones and ivory. "... Where's your statue, teacher?"

Rashid chuckles. "I do not live here, Sinbad."

The young king paused, considering those words before replying with a defiant, "Of course you do."

"Oh? And where, pray tell, do I specifically lodge? In one of your towers? Beside your throne?"

Sinbad smiles, taking Rashid's hand and guiding it over his chest. Beneath the metal vessels and expensive silk thrummed a strong, steady heart. "You live in here."

_( For one gift given, you will always receive one in return. )_


	2. Quality Time (SinJu)

Judal couldn't really be mad at him... could he?

The magi was tempestuous at best, going from adorable and cuddly one second to cold and uncaring the next. It was already difficult to keep their relationship a secret - oftentimes Sinbad wondered if it even qualified as one - but now he has apparently done something wrong and Judal was sulking on his balcony.

"...Was it something I said?" Sin cautiously stepped forward despite the strange chill hanging in the air. It was a balmy summer night and yet there was a fine dusting of snow on the ground. Definitely _not_ a good sign.

Judal merely huffed, glaring at a random tree in the distance.

"I'm quite sure it's not your birthday." Well, the magi hasn't vaporized him yet so the king takes another step.

"And I know it's not mine either- -"

"You've been ignoring me."

Sinbad paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I have?"

"Yes you have!" Judal all but yelled, barely restraining himself from chucking a snowball at the stupid king's head. Maybe if Sinbad made him angrier, he could just stab him straight through with an icicle. "I sneak in here to spend some time with you but you're always in some stupid meeting or kissing babies or whatever! What about me?? I need kisses too- -"

The rest of Judal's rant is muffled when Sin pulls him close, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was most definitely _not_ meant for babies.

Sinbad moves away after a few moments, his expression slightly guilty. "Sorry, I was just really busy this week. But I appreciate you coming here just for me."

The magi sighs, instinctively molding himself against the king's strong, sturdy body. Thin, bangled arms wrap around wide shoulders as Judal peers up at him through long lashes.

"Still haven't forgiven you. Maybe if you show me your appreciation in ... other ways~?"

A suggestive nudge in between Sinbad's legs before the dark-haired young man finds himself pinned to the bed - helpless to the onslaught of pleasure that lasted til dawn.


	3. Words of Affirmation (FocaSin)

Sinbad idly runs his hand through the djinn's long hair, fingers caressing soft locks and stray feathers. It was rare for djinn and master to be able to spend time like this, especially since Focalor's physical form can only be manifested during odd nights when rukh were plentiful.

"...What do you suppose those words truly mean?" the king murmurs, smiling faintly when the other grasps his hand in turn.

"Which words?" Focalor mirrors that smile, long fingers entwining with Sinbad's digits.

"Whenever I summon you from your vessel, asking you to dwell within me..."

The djinn chuckled, a deep rich sound that sent shudders down Sinbad's spine. "They mean what they should. Or is your mind wandering elsewhere, my naughty king~?"

To which said king replied with a pout, "I might be insatiable but I'm still human, Focalor. If you're implying that I'd want to do that after we just- -"

"They mean that you are inviting me into your body, into your soul. For one fleeting moment we become one. Your thoughts become my own, our hearts beating in perfect synchronicity."

The intensity in the wind djinn's eyes stuns Sinbad to silence, mesmerized amber meeting burning ochre. While the power a king vessel obtains during djinn equip was awe-inspiring, it was the creation of a deeper bond between human and immortal that truly left an imprint on one’s mind. And heart, considering the strange but pleasant connection Sinbad found with Focalor.

Two souls in one body - one mortal and one deity. A unique power borne from a man's strength of will and a djinn's undying devotion.

"You're thinking too deeply again," Focalor murmurs, shifting closer to brush his lips against Sinbad's jaw. This man might prove to be his own undoing and yet he couldn’t quite stop himself from falling deeper into this hopeless infatuation.

The king chuckled before capturing those lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "Perhaps you can distract me from such arduous thoughts, then?"

"As you wish, my king~"


	4. Devotion (BarbSin)

His life for theirs - a simple enough bargain that would ensure that Sindria's citizens will remain under the protection of the New Parthevia Empire.

Sinbad knew this decision was his alone to make, that no matter what his friends would say he had to follow-through and play his part. He was somehow thankful for his days back in Reim. Performing in front of a huge crowd week after week taught him how to keep a believable facade, a mask of calm and happiness that reassured everyone around him.

But if there was one person who did not fall for the trick, it was Barbarossa. The soon-to-be king would never let Sinbad out of his sight. Appointing the violet-haired teen as his advisor kept the rumors at bay... but turning Sinbad into his consort reignited the intrigue. What on earth was Barbarossa thinking?? Was this still a strategic move? Or was he testing the strength of Sinbad's allegiance to his cause?

Whatever it meant, the violet-haired teen could barely keep silent as Barbarossa led him out of the crowded ballroom and into a quieter, more secluded holding area.

" _Your consort??_ Are you mad?"

To Sinbad's surprise, the taller man merely chuckled. "Perhaps, but not quite as mad as you."

"I can't- - Don't you realize this will only make them angrier? You need a proper queen, Barbarossa. Not some street urchin who's one step away from stabbing you in the back!"

Barbarossa paused at that. "And who says you're going to stab me in the back?"

The look in Sinbad's eyes is frantic, frustrated. "Everyone?? It's all they've been saying ever since I got into the palace. That you're only keeping me here because I'd be dangerous otherwise. I know we both agreed that I must stay to keep up a united front but if that's endangering your status then maybe I should just leave- -"

_"I won't let you."_

The grip on Sinbad's wrist is strong, unrelenting like the sudden harshness in Barbarossa's eyes. This was the Barbarossa hiding behind charismatic smiles and uplifting words, a stern leader who mirrored Sinbad's own thirst for glory and power. Perhaps it was this similarity that drew the adventurer into this mess, the same reckless instinct that prompted him to stay despite the fact that everything seemed to be spiraling out of control.

"Let go of me," Sinbad spoke through gritted teeth although his voice held no real bite. He wasn't a fool. Leaving Barbarossa now would send his carefully-constructed plans crashing down. Without Barbarossa's promise of protection, Sindria will be open to assault. And that was something Sinbad couldn't afford to happen.

But to stay... and be Barbarossa's consort? Was he really willing to go that far?

"Calm yourself," came the unexpected request from the taller man. The general's eyes were still sharp but his grip on Sinbad's wrist relents ever so slightly. "You're a smart man, Sinbad. But not when you act purely on emotion. _Breathe."_

A sharp retort rested on the tip of Sinbad's tongue but he heeds the other's advice, taking time to take in one breath, then two. All the while, he notices the other's demeanor shift. Barbarossa's stern expression softens into that of silent amusement. Sinbad would be annoyed if it wasn't oddly endearing.

( _Absolutely not_. There was no way he would admit how his heart skipped a beat when Barbarossa announced their engagement. It was just surprise, nothing else. _Nothing- -_ )

"There is no safer place than by my side," Barbarossa continues, lifting Sinbad's hand to press a gentle kiss on sword-calloused knuckles. "And I would prefer that you stay close. Be my strength, Sinbad. Be Parthevia's strength."

( _Curse him!_ Curse all his flattery! Surely this was all a lie. Sinbad should slap him where he stood- -)

The adventurer nods silently, his cheeks a brilliant red.

"As long as you keep your promise."

Barbarossa's smile is charming to a fault. "With all my heart."


	5. Physical Touch (FocaSinJu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much nothing but smut. You have been forewarned ^^;

"I'm, _ah_ , quite sure this is an abuse of your abilities somehow..." Sinbad bites back a groan as Focalor shifts behind him. The familiar ache and burn stirs something low in his gut, another gasp torn from his lips as his sensitive cock is caressed by deceptively gentle fingers.

"Instead of complaining so much, just sit back and enjoy it~" Judal chuckled, increasing the speed of his movements on the king's throbbing flesh. It was rare for them to indulge so thoroughly after all, even rarer for the possessive Magi to allow someone else to touch his beloved. But drunkenness had its way of coaxing the strangest favors even from all-powerful beings such as Judal.

"Although I am wont to admit," Focalor grunts as he pushes in deeper, "The fallen Magi has a point. Just relax, my king. It'll be easier for me at least."

Sinbad's witty retort dies in his throat when his djinn brushes past a sensitive bundle of nerves, sending pleasure skittering up his spine. It was good - _devastatingly so_ \- but not nearly enough.

"I swear - you two are about to drive me mad," the king chuckles breathlessly before pulling both Judal and Focalor into a sloppy kiss. Their warm breaths intermingle in the chilly night, occasional gasps and groans breaking through the silence.

"Hey, stupid king~" Judal runs blunt nails down Sinbad's bare chest, leaving bright red marks in his wake. "I'm gettin' bored. Suck me off."

The king gives a quick glance at his djinn, some sort of quiet understanding passing between them before Sinbad pins the Magi beneath him. Not one but two pairs of lascivious eyes bore down on Judal, the hunger in their gazes palpable.

"O-Oi! What're you two doin'- -"

"Hear that, Focalor~? This one's getting bored."

"I'm rather offended. How about you teach him a lesson~?"

Sinbad positions himself in between Judal's bare legs, Focalor's form fluidly following every movement. The king leans down just enough to lick up the Magi's semi-hard length, earning himself a surprised gasp... before that devilish tongue wanders lower.

 "H-Hey what're you doin- - _nng~"_

Judal is answered by a muffled chuckle as Sinbad gives his puckered entrance some much needed attention. A couple more licks has the Magi shuddering on the brink of bliss, that much-needed release halted when the king moves away to grab something from the bedside table. Focalor watches, amused, his lips busying themselves with trailing kisses all over Sinbad's back as the violet-haired man coats his own cock in scented oil.

"Ready?"

The Magi is silent for once, merely nodding as he spreads his legs provocatively. Sinbad leans back down, Focalor's toned body and thickness a pleasant warmth and fullness behind him.

Sinbad grips Judal's thighs before pushing into him with one deep, swift thrust. His djinn follows suit, grasping the king's waist as he sinks back into that welcoming heat. A chorus of gasps, curses, and moans fills the air as three bodies begin to move in synch, dancing to music no one else could hear.

Judal surrenders first, yelling out a curse as his essence splashes all over his stomach and chest. Sinbad and Focalor follow after a few blissful seconds - the former gasping and groaning as the latter fills him to the brim.

It seemed like an eternity before their bodies stilled, kiss-swollen lips and hazy eyes memorizing every curve and contour of their lovers' faces before fatigue finally dragged them down to the soft sheets. Arms and legs tangled, a couple of protests here and there before they finally settled on a compromise - Sinbad's head resting on Focalor's strong chest with Judal clinging to the king's other unoccupied side like a particularly possessive koala.

"Mm... Let's do this again~"

"Maybe _after_ I regain some feeling in my legs."

"Did that really tire you out, my king? You might be more fragile than I thought."

Cue Sinbad giving Focalor's nipple a particularly sharp pinch, _"Rude."_

The djinn merely laughs before licking up the shell of Sinbad’s ear, _“Codger.”_

Judal yawns noisily, ready to contribute a few choice insults himself until sudden bursts of light distract them. Multicolored fireworks sparkle in the night sky, heralding the start of a new year.

Smiling, Sinbad gives them both a fond kiss. “Here’s to more adventures. For all of us.”  


End file.
